


by his words

by joshuakgae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, draco has a way with words, it's only the two of them in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuakgae/pseuds/joshuakgae
Summary: Draco has a way with his words when it comes to Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	by his words

**Author's Note:**

> PS. There is no timeline here. The scenes are not in order/sequenced. They are random snippets! 
> 
> : please leave reviews!

**I. Promises**

"Granger," he says as he runs his fingers through her hair.

She hums back in acknowledgment, stretching her neck to look to him and she sees his eyes soft and vulnerable and open — which doesn't happen often. She rolls to face him as he shifts more comfortably, his fingers coming up to trace the outlines of her face.

"Draco?" she asks quietly, afraid of letting him run away from what he's about to say.

He kisses her forehead then, and he lingers there. Hermione closes her eyes and breathes in his scent and she thinks this is home.

"I need to know your answer," he whispered.

She looks up at him questioningly. And from the faint moonlight, she can see the ghost of a smile upon his lips. And she thinks he is ethereal.

"My answer to what?"

He takes her hand then, kisses her knuckles, and gives her a smirk.

"When I ask you to marry me tomorrow."

They are silent and he is looking at her intently and she just stares back. And she can see fear and doubt and nerves upon his face as he tries to appear blank and proud. 

"Way to spoil the surprise," she replies playfully, her voice shaking because inside she is a turmoil of emotions. 

He lets out a breath of laugh as he gathers a lock of curl and twines his fingers with it before replying, "Just want to make sure. It's such a shame if I go on one knee tomorrow and ask you just for you to reject me."

And she can hear the slight tremble in his voice and Hermione thinks that Draco Malfoy does not fail to surprise her. And she cannot wait for a lifetime full of it.

"When I say yes, will you promise to cook me my favorite pasta," she asks quietly.

He stays still for a moment before he cups her jaw and pulls her face to his and he kisses her deeply and she feels him smile onto her lips. 

He pulls away and there is a dazed look on his face, "I'll promise everything to you."

  
**II. Confessions**

"Draco, your father would hate this," she says frustratedly as she paces in his room and he looks unfazed.

"But my mother wouldn't. And that's all that matters. Yo—"

"We both know that's not true, Draco."

He sighs then as he stands up and pulls her to him and she leans her head on his chest as he wraps one arm around her waist.

"You know I don't give a rat’s arse about  _ those things  _ anymore, Hermione."

"I know you don't."

He then curls a finger under her chin and makes her look up to him and she sees determination and pride and she falls in love all over again.

"Then you should know that I want this. I have wanted this. And I'll be wanting this even when I'm old and in my next life," he says softly, eyes never leaving hers.

She kisses him then, hands intertwined in his hair, his hands on her waist, and he whispers her name like a prayer and she holds onto him.

  
  


**III. Wonder**

"You're up early."

She makes a face and was about to bite back when she feels her throat locking up again and she is forced to throw it all up. She feels him coming behind her, holding her softly.

"Damn, Granger. Sex really did this to you, huh?"

She makes an annoyed noise as he gives her a towel placed on the sink, "Fuck you, Malfoy."

He laughs then as he helps her up and they make her way back to their bedroom. She sits as he rummages through the drawers, looking for her muggle medicines. He didn't understand why she needed to take those when she's a witch.  _ They're effective _ , she simply told him and he rolled his eyes.

He hands it to her as she drinks it and he is standing in front of her, eyes with mirth, as he wipes the sweat off her forehead.

"You're gross, Granger."

She slaps his hands away as she moves to lay back down, wanting to get more sleep. He makes his way to his side of the bed as he wraps his arm around her.

"Glad you're finding this funny, Malfoy." 

He smiles softly, his hand absentmindedly rubbing her stomach as she sighs and regains some calmness. He kisses her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her lips, as she laughs quietly and tells him to stop.

He pulls away, an adoring look on his face that pulls on her heartstrings.

"Did you know that I adore you? So much. You’re carrying our child, you loved the enemy, you braved the war. I am in continuous awe of you, Ganger," he says softly as he brings his face close to her.

She feels tears gathering in her eyes ( _ damn pregnancy hormones _ ) as she touches his jaw and kisses him on the lips.

"I love you, too."

**IV. Apology**

"Don't," she says, her voice breaking and she hates it when she is weak in front of him.

He doesn't listen though. He never does. He approaches her and kneels in front of her and she tries to put as much space between them as she can with both his hands placed at the edge of the love seat.

"Draco," she says tiredly as he tries to hold her hand before she snatches it away.

He sighs but he doesn't move from his position as he goes on to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She flinches but his other hand holds her face still as he dries off the wetness. Once he is done, he places his hands back on the edge and he stares at her.

"Go home, Draco."

"Not when you're angry at me, no."

She laughs bitterly then as she stands up, pushing him away, and he is still kneeling when she starts to walk away saying, "Too bad, I'm mad at you right now. Go home Draco."

She goes to her room and locks the door and goes to bed, not caring if he leaves or not. 

She wakes up the next morning and heads down the kitchen to prepare herself a cup of coffee, her face in a scowl as she remembers last night's events.  _ Why am I even with you _ , he snarled at her then. Their argument long gone, they went ahead to bruise each other's pride and ego, and h _ e did. _

"Hermione."

She jumps back in shock and draws her wand and she sees him then, sitting on the couch, eyes tired and hair disheveled.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" 

He slowly walks towards her then, his steps calculated as he stops in front of her.

"I didn't leave. You were still angry at me," he says.

"I still am," her voice hard but inside, her walls are crumbling as he takes her hand and laces their fingers together.

"I know, and I won't leave until you aren't."

And she knows, what he means is  _ Will you forgive me? _

**V. Anger**

"Do not walk away from me!" he rages as he walks after her.

She rubs her face frustratedly as she heads to the living room in an attempt to get away from him. It doesn't work.

"Draco, will you please stop? I didn't get hurt! No on—"

"Well you bloody well could have, Granger! What did I tell you about being an Auro—"

"It is my job! I wanted this! I know the danger and I went on an—"

"Bloody Gryffindors going ahead! Stop being a bitch for once and—"

"Fuck you, Malfoy! You don't get to be mad about—"

"I get to be mad because this was a close call! Because I warned you time and time again that your job puts your life on the line! I get to be mad because you were careless, throwing yourself onto the target when Potter told direct orders not to! I get to be mad because you think of nothing but yourself and your damn pride!" he spats.

She tries to hide the hurt on her face because his words sting. His angry words always scratch the surface of everyone. And she thinks that it isn't true. She isn't selfish, hell she did it to save people! She knew what being an Auror bought when she accepted the job. She knew damn well.

**VI. Fear**

"I get to be mad because you didn't think of me," he says tiredly as he sits down on the couch, eyes angry and tired at the same time.

And she looks at him confused and grasping at the straws and says "Draco, wha—"

"Did you stop and think, Hermione, did you stop and think what it would do to me if you got hurt? If I lost you?" 

She looks at him closely and she gets what he means now. She does. And her heart breaks.

She approaches him then, as she kneels in front of him and takes his face with her hands and kisses his lips, once, twice, and thrice. He doesn't respond but she takes no offense to it. She runs her fingers through his hair and he looks at her then, eyes worn out.

"I'm sorry," she says then, words she wanted to tell dry up on her throat because she knows what he feels now. 

"I just don't want to wake up one day and not see your tangled mess of hair beside me," he jokingly says but his voice is tired.

She nods then, as she kisses him and this time he responds and she smiles. She pulls away and rests her forehead upon his,  _ You won't, Draco. You won't _ , she says.

"I hope so because I cannot bear it if I lose you."

  
  


**VII. Love**

_ Dearest Hermione, _

_ It is the night before our wedding and although I promised to follow your muggle traditions of not seeing the bride before then, nothing will stop me from writing this letter to you, though. _

_ I don’t want my sincerest words to you to be a vow in front of others, but I want it to be a promise to you, only. Which means tomorrow, you’ll only get a tenth of what I am about to say now. But worry not, I will repeat the best parts of this letter.  _

_ I was raised to think that whoever is to be married into a Malfoy name should consider it a blessing and pride. But I think, it’s the other way around now. You bring grace and beauty and strength into the name. You’re giving my mother a run for best Malfoy in the family line. (As you know, darling, I am a mother’s child.) _

_ I am still in awe that you are to be my wife, that I get to wake up next to you every day, that I get to be the one who makes you mad and makes you cry but I also get to be the man who promises you happiness and comfort. And perhaps, most of all, I am the man who gets to love you, who gets to be with you forever.  _

_ I stop to think and reflect on the fact that by tomorrow, you’ll  _ **_always_ ** _ be a part of me then. You are already, however, tomorrow, we let everyone know, we put a ring to it, we speak our promises about it. I have wanted  _ **_always_ ** _ with you since we were 20.  _

_ I promise that I will never take you for granted. I promise to always have adoration in my eyes when I look at you. I promise to always be by your side, to always watch you do the things you do with a smile on my face. I promise to be not a perfect husband, but a husband who shows you every day just how damn lucky he is to have you as his wife.  _

_ You make me, Hermione. And I am allowing you to break me, too. To ruin me, how you want to. For the rest of our lives. You have my heart in your hands and for the first time in my life, I am not afraid of someone having a hold of it. (And it is because I know, that you will never break my heart. You always pick up the pieces of it and put them back together.) _

_ I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. I adore you. I treasure you. I cherish you.  _

**VIII. Family**

"Come on, Mrs. Malfoy, just a little more push!"

She grunted and squeezed her eyes shut as she held his hands tightly.

"Fuck you, Malfoy," she panted as she takes a deep breath and prepared for one last.

"I believe that's what landed you here, Granger," he laughed as he kissed her head softly, holding her still.

She was about to retort when a wave of pain filled her, followed by relief once she heard their son's cries.

_Their_ son.

He looks at her then, speechless and in awe, as she laughs softly, tears in her eyes and doesn't let go of his hands.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!"

They named him Scorpius Gabriel Malfoy, following his family tradition and a choice of hers. 

They are seated together on the bed, Scorpius on her arms as she breastfeeds him, and Draco settled beside her, his arms wrapped around her waist. 

Draco has been silent most of the time, and she thinks it's because of the reality that their son is finally here. She feels like her heart is going to burst. He kisses the crown of her head as he touches Scorpius' cheeks and he gives out a soft chuckle.

"Merlin, Hermione," he whispers, eyes never leaving Scorpius.

She looks at him then and smiles and tells him We're a family now.

He nods as he places his forehead against her and whispers _ I think  _ he pauses, as he looks at Scorpius, then back at her with tears in his eyes _ , I'm finally complete. _

And three years later, when Cassiopeia Kade Malfoy arrives, they are settled on the bed with Scorpius on his lap and Cassie in her arms, a familiar moment but with a new sense of fullness, he kisses her forehead and smiles.

"I'm complete, Hermione. We're finally complete."

**IX. Gratitude**

"Hermione Granger Malfoy."

He is 63 years old now, standing in front of friends and family and children as they remember the life of a woman. A woman who faced the war and challenges, who unfortunately lost her life to an illness.

"We always kid around how she'd be the one reading an euology for my funeral. She thought I was the one full of surprises but she surprised me with this one," he says as the crowd laughs softly.

He plays with his wedding ring and takes a deep breath and closes his eyes and for a moment, he imagines her in front of him, dressed in white with flowers in her hair, and they were 24 all over again. He smiles.

"I have never been good with words, never been the one to say things outright especially with her. And Hermione knew this. I hope she knows it was because words cannot fathom life with her," he starts off softly.

"If I am a constellation, then she is the stars that completes me, that makes me bright. Without her, I'd simply be no one. I wouldn't be a husband, a father, a grandfather, a friend, all of those — I am nothing without her. She completes me, makes me see my worth.

"And although I have little years left, and I cannot wait by then because I will see her again, I don't know how I will go pass these days without her. And on the days when my heart will break all over again, she'd probably shake her head and tell me to be brave or at least, pretend to be brave. That's what she always told me," he laughs quietly.

He takes a deep breath and a sudden wave of emotions fills him as he remembers her. 

"And Hermione, I hope you know, that apart from you, I couldn't have, wouldn't have, braved through the storm. You were the sunshine after the rain. And now, I think all my days would be just rain and cloud without you on the other side."

He looks at the crowd then and he sees his children giving him sad smiles and his heartstring tugs and he clears his throat and tries to finish this off.

"Thank you for giving me Scorpius and Cassie. Thank you for loving us more than life itself. Thank you for being the reason why I can stand in front of everyone right now. Thank you for making me see that sometimes, all you need is one good thing in life to keep going, and that's you Granger," he chokes out.

He looks up to the sky then and he smiles.

"I cherish you. I treasure you. I adore you. I love you. Thank you, Hermione."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this one! please leave comments and reviews it really helps me as a writer and motivates me to write more!


End file.
